


Disgruntled Woman Curses at Her Beautiful Girlfriend

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love is stored in the Julia, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, cursing in norwegian cause I'm extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Embla is insecure, and her girlfriend is having none of it.





	Disgruntled Woman Curses at Her Beautiful Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... Just,,,, A useless lesbian......  
> Sidestep is named Embla, she is usually totally very logical and cool-headed (at least she thinks she is) but also very very gay, so what can you do. Curses in norwegian, wordlist at the bottom.

“You look so cute, you know that, right?”

 

* * *

Both Julia’s smile and voice are overwhelmingly bright, and you immediately feel heat rising to your cheeks as you step away from her bathroom mirror. _Faen i helvete_! Why do you always turn into such a useless puddle of feelings around her?

 

“I’m not-” your objections are interrupted by her stepping closer, slinging a muscled arm around your waist. The other, you soon discover, she moves down to your hip, fingers making slow circles towards your lower back. A warm, tingly feeling follows her touch, making your knees feel considerably more weak.

 

“Don’t be so humble,” she laughs, voice warm and slightly breathless, “you’re cutting quite the figure in that new dress. I would know.” She winks at you, a flirty smile tugging at her lips.

 

You shift a little, feeling more flushed by the second. Even with the handicap of not wanting to show much skin, Julia managed to find you a stunning designer-piece. The dress is black, form-fitting, with elegant sleeves and a high collar. The fabric on it alone, is probably worth more than your monthly rent, and the expert tailoring makes the garment fit you way better than any of your usual sweats. You have to wear tights beneath it, but still. You don’t usually feel this special. This exposed.

 

“You- you shouldn’t have bought this, for me,” you stutter out, overwhelmed by both the compliment and her proximity. “I don’t… I’m sure you know other people who’d look way better in this,” you continue nervously as she pulls your body towards her own. Hoo boy.  Julia definitely does not share your hang-ups about showing skin, and your touch-starved body is making you very aware that it is, indeed, starving. Your attention is ripped away from her body when she makes a low sound of displeasure. Her eyes are narrowed, lips turned into a kind of cute pout.

 

“Embla!” Her strict tone catches you off guard.

 

“Don’t put yourself down. You. Are. Stunning.” she says, uncharacteristically serious. “ And for the record, I don’t ‘know other women who’d look way better in this’. I bought this especially for you. Custom made gifts are the only ones good enough for _my_ girlfriend, and that’s that,” she finishes with a dramatic huff.

 

You feel your eyes growing watery, and immediately blink hard, shielding your face with a hand. “Shut up!” you say, making a grimace, “you don’t get to say sappy things things like that and make me feel so loved when you look so good and-”

 

You cut yourself off, heat rising to your face when your brain catches up with your rant. “ _Faen_!” you mutter, lowering your clenched fists to your sides and resting your head on her shoulder. Ugh. You really are sweet on her, aren’t you? Julia lets out a delighted chuckle at your words.

 

“‘And’? What were you about to say?” Her tone is teasing. Light. Seductive.

 

“Nothing!” you sputter. Your ears are warm. _Faen faen faen faen_!

 

“Nothing, huh?” she chuckles, and you feel the arm that was curled around your body travelling around to your front. Then downwards. It’s not until her arm has sneaked it’s way down to your crotch that your mind catches up to what’s happening. _Helvete_ . _Faen i Helvete_.

 

“Julia!” you whine, hips bucking forwards into the pressure of her hand. “ _Faen_ , don’t tease me like this!” Julia only chuckles in reply, her face split wide in a mischievous grin. Your knees almost fail when she moves her hand under the edge of your dress, pressing against the thin cloth directly over your privates. Lightning-quick, she moves the hand on your hips to better stabilise you, while essentially masturbating you over your clothes with the other.

 

“You’re cute when you’re needy,” she whispers huskily into your ear.

 

“ _Faen ta deg, Julia_!” you whimper, and try hard to bite back a moan. The mounting pressure overrides your normal caution as you cuss her out. “Aren’t we supposed to leave soon?”

“Yeah,” she drags out the word, putting on a mock thinking expression. “I was thinking we should have some fun first, _in private_?”

 

“ _Faen_ ,” you whimper. “Yes, Julia, yes.”

 

She grins, withdraws her hand and hoists you into the air. “Your wish is my command, Lady Embla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word list:  
> Faen: literally means "devil", used like the curseword fuck.  
> Helvete: hell  
> Faen i helvete: The devil in hell
> 
> Thank you Rimetin for helping me with this fic <3


End file.
